A well needed vacation
by Purplerush
Summary: Sonic and Tails decide to take a vacation on Angel Island while Eggman's laying low, but after they arrive on the Island a mysterious figure threatens to be more dangerous than any plan made by the Doctor. The duo must work with Knuckles to stop the mysterious person before its too late.


**_Notes: So this is my first fan fiction so just warning you now that it's going to be a little rusty so I hope you guys can help me by giving some constructive reviews, that'll be most helpful. So this story takes place three years after sonic 3 but one year before adventure so I guess Sonics around 14, tails 7 and knuckles 15. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, tails, knuckles or anything related to the sonic franchise as they belong to SEGA. The only I thing own is this story. And anyhow, if I did own them I doubt I'll use them to make a fan fiction anyway. So there you have it, let's get on with the show._**

* * *

Running is an odd thing. Instead of walking we strain ourselves to move our legs faster, causing pain and exhaustion to move through us gradually. For some people, it can be a complete waste of time, " _why have running when you can drive everywhere?"_ For other people, it can be a fun hobby, pushing oneself to see what their limit is and to see if they could beat the time that they've set themselves. But for sonic the hedgehog, it's his life, his world. Just like how birds take to flying and how fish take to water, sonic took to running, and without it, he could truthfully say he would spiral into a depth of insanity. When the blue hedgehog runs, it gives him a satisfying emotion, not just a feeling of pleasure, but a feeling of relief, a feeling that nobody could harm the fastest thing alive, no body could touch the blue blur, and nobody could ever take on Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic associated with running, and running was associated with Sonic, they were a package deal, you can't have one without the other. And that is how Sonic liked it.

Now running through the beautiful landscape of green hill zone, Sonic was in his element of happiness. Dr Eggman's been absent for a few weeks due to a big battle between the doctor and blue blur, and even though the hedgehog liked the fun and adventure that came out of battling the doc and his bots, he enjoyed every minute of pure peacefulness. He couldn't quite remember the last time he had a week or two for just doing absolutely anything that he desired. Heck, he's had so much time on his hands he even took up reading, stealing one of tails' mystery novels when he wasn't looking. Sonic knew soon enough that eventually he will start to get bored with this amount of freedom, but he decided to embrace it with full force, ' _might as well enjoy it while I can.'_

After a few more hours of running around the globe, Sonic decided to go back home and see Tails. He hasn't seen the little guy for a few days now, and the hedgehog knew it was probably best to see if he's doing ok and not just hiding in the workshop cutting himself away from society. Sonic gave a small smirk when he thought of his little brother, thinking how different they can be. Sonic couldn't stand being stuck in a room for a few hours; let alone a few days. He always had to be on the move, never one for just 'taking it easy'. While Tails on the other hand liked to be productive, being busy on making machines and devices that would give him and his friends the upper hand on taking down Eggman and his robotic army. This usually resolves in the little fox missing out on sleep and staying in a medium sized hangar for at least a good week, something that Sonic couldn't even imagine doing. Despite the differences, Sonic couldn't imagine life without the fox. Tails was his partner, his best friend, his adoptive little brother; the little guy meant the world to him.

Sonic chuckled to himself, daydreaming on how life could have been very much different if he chose a different way of life. Before he knew it, he had already arrived outside of the workshop in mystic ruins, leaving scorch marks on the sandy ground.

"Wow, didn't think I was going that fast," Sonic mumbled to himself, as he absentmindedly knocked on the door. A few moments later, he heard a faint "I'm coming," and some distant footsteps. A turn of the doorknob and a push of a door revealed a yellow fox, looking tired but yet having a grin on his face, holding a piece of cloth covered in oil in his hand. The fox's grin became bigger as he identified the blue hedgehog, and leapt at him, causing the hedgehog to stumble and nearly fall backwards.

"Sonic," he exclaimed, wrapping his arms round the hedgehogs midsection and bracing him in a hug, "I missed you."

Sonic looked down at the yellow kit and returned the hug with a chuckle. "Missed you too tails."

Tails looked up at him for a moment with wide blue eyes, then tugged at the teens arm, "Sonic, there's something I gotta show ya, come on."

Sonic rolled his eyes in a playful manner and followed the kid who was still yanking at his upper limb. This is what usually happened when he walked through the door. ' _I wonder what it'll be this time?'_ The blue blur thought. ' _Probably a new plane knowing Tails.'_ Walking through the hangar where Tails did most of his research and work, Sonic's assumptions were proved correct. Right in the middle of the room, was a bi-plane, like Tails' old aircraft, but stood much bigger, taking up nearly half of the room. It was metallic in structure, similar to the old red plane, but much smaller in size, and having Tails' signature 'tails' on both of the wings. Sonic whistled in admiration, taking in the hard work and effort that the fox clearly had put in his bi-plane.

"It's good, huh?" Asked Tails, as he put the oil ridden cloth in the trash

Sonic smirked to himself; the kid never gives himself enough credit. "Good? Buddy, this is amazing! You built all that in a week?"

The fox titled his head in thought, calculating exactly how long it did take. "Well a week and two days, but hey, who's counting."

Sonic chuckled again, ruffling the kid's bangs. "Exactly. Have you given it a spin yet?"

Tails beamed at the question, hoping that his brother would mention that fact. "Well actually I was going to later on, and well now that your here..."

Sonic saw the hopefulness in the kits eyes and knew exactly what he was getting at. "You wanna go for a ride?"

Tails yipped excitedly as he already scrambled into the pilot seat of the plane. Sonic could see the excitement written all over his face and the agitation just to get out of his stuffy workshop and fly in the open cool air. Sonic raced over and sat on the wing, his legs dangling over the side.

"So where do you wanna go?" The kit asked, his eyes brimming for wanted adventure. Guilt suddenly plagued the hedgehog as he realized just how lonely his friend must have felt without any company for the last few days, expect for his plane and creations. Sonic sometimes just forgets that Tails must feel isolated day after day without any company, add to the fact that the fox doesn't always speak up when he's feeling down and likes to disguise that emotion with a false happy one. Suddenly an idea came to Sonic, and he knew that would be perfect for him and his lil bro.

"How about we go on holiday somewhere? I think we both could use a vacation, especially since the doc probably won't be back on the scene for a little while."

The look that appeared on Tails' face was one sonic could never get enough of. It held true genuine happiness, a look that would have trouble putting anyone down. Tails was lost for words as he stuttered for reply, finally choosing the simple words of, "That's the best idea ever!"

Sonic grinned as jumped of the wing and headed to the door. "I'll go grab some stuff, you do any necessary tweaking that the bi-plane might need for a long journey, and then we can get out of here!"

Tails shot up from the pilot seat and headed for his tools. "Got it, I'll get it done as soon as I can!" The yellow kit was determined to not waste time and was going make sure that he and sonic would get out of station square in less than half an hour.

"Slow down bro, we've got heaps of time, we can leave whenever," laughed Sonic, as he closed the garage door and headed upstairs. Despite what he said, Sonic was itching to leave as well now that the idea was set into motion. It's been at least a good three years since him and Tails took a long needed vacation, and even then it was interrupted because a certain egg shaped villain just couldn't resist taking over the world and causing trouble to the duo. Not to mention that a certain red echidna couldn't tell when a guy who practically has evil written across his forehead (' _and all over his body'_ , Sonic thought) was saying the biggest lie he could and just straight up believed him and never asked for any evidence whatsoever.

Sonic gathered most of the things he thought that they would need, crossing of the objects in his head. After putting the collected items and stuffing them into a suitcase, he headed back to the workshop with luggage in hand, to see Tails putting his tools in the passenger's seat.

"Oh hey, I'm all done with giving the Tornado blue its touch up, have you got everything?"

"Yep, packed chili, hot dogs, hot dog buns, sleeping bags, pillows and a torch. Anything else?"

"That's it? Won't we need anything else?"

Sonic thought for a bit, muddling on any other necessities that they might need. "Nope that's all I can think of," shrugged Sonic, who if it was just him would just bring the chili dogs.

Tails playfully sighed as he hoped into the pilot's seat and geared up the tornado blue. "Well that should be enough for us, so let's get this show on the road!" The fox couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to get out and start the vacation all ready!

Sonic opened the garage door and stood on the wing, giving Tails a thumbs up. "Right on bro, let's do it to it!"

Tails playfully rolled his eyes."Oh Sonic, I thought we wouldn't have any cheesy one liners for a while?"

"Well if we're going on vay-Kay we do need to let loose a bit and besides, there not cheesy."

Tails groaned as he drove the bi-plane to the hill, getting ready for a takeoff. "Whatever you say Sonic."

The tornado blue finally took off, soaring through the sky and flying high into the clouds. Sonic felt like he was floating on one of those clouds, as the bi-plane has never sailed this smoothly before.

"Wow this baby can fly, you did a great job fixing her up buddy," commended Sonic, completely forgetting the snarky comment Tails made a few minutes ago.

"Thanks, I was hoping it would fly this smoothly. Anyhow, where are you thinking of going?"

Sonic pondered over that matter, never giving it much thought on where they could stay for a little while. He knew he wanted somewhere new that could offer a lot of exploring and adventuring but also somewhere that they could relax when needed and had a nice peaceful vibe too it. There was only one place Sonic could think of that could offer those very things.

"How about Angel Island?"

"But haven't we already been there for a holiday before?"

"Well yeah but we couldn't even enjoy ourselves for a day before old egg belly disrupted us. This way we know we're not going to have any trouble like that again and we can actually relax and enjoy ourselves."

Tails mulled over this until the fox came up with a point that even Sonic forgot to take account for.

"But what about Knuckles?"

Sonic forgot about the hot headed echidna living on that island, and how visitors were usually not a common thing on Angel Island thanks to that boneheaded. The hedgehog also knew that he'll probably not be very happy of him and his best friend coming unannounced as well. Then it hit him. "We won't tell him and we'll just sneak on the island."

Tails was silent from disbelief for a few moments before he found his voice again. "Sneak on? With a big, loud plane like the one we're flying in right now?"

Sonic paused for a second. "We could do it, I mean let's face it, he isn't the brightest guy. And anyway even if he does find us he might be okay cause we haven't seen him in forever. Who knows, he may have chilled a little since we've seen him last."

Tails took in what Sonic said and thought over the situation. Even though he knew knuckles would be most definitely angry if they sneaked on the island whiteout telling him, a part of him would really like to re-visit the floating island and have that holiday that got interrupted. After a few minutes of contemplating the situation, the kit sighed and headed to the direction of the red echidnas home.

"Let's go have our long waited vacation on Angel Island."

Sonic smiled at the fox, knowing that he made the right decision. "Knew I could count on you bud. We're going to have the best holiday yet!"

* * *

 ** _Notes: Chapter one done! It took me about a year to get the first chapter finished as I was always on and off with this story, not even thinking I would publish it! Chapter 2 should be up soon and I would love to hear what you guys think so reviews will be most appreciated! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
